


Seventeen Going on Tomorrow

by Kim_Hansol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JiHan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Hansol/pseuds/Kim_Hansol
Summary: Jeonghan and Joshua meet. Joshua is small, petite, adorable, but looks sadder than most and Jeonghan is freaking BUILT. Since I am an inconspicuous author, I will likely continue this story as my train of thought progresses so not even I know the twists and turns the plot will take. Anyways, Jihan is hot.





	Seventeen Going on Tomorrow

CRACK! The thunder and lightening awaken me, alerting me of their presence. My room is cold and I shiver even in my covers. Taking a peek at my phone, I realize just how early it is. 2:45. This crazy weather had some pretty terrible timing. I lay down again, trying desperately to close my eyes and fall asleep. For an hour I lay as still and silent as a rock before I realize that nothing is going to put me to sleep anymore. Running my fingers through my slick black hair, I can tell that I should have gotten it cut months ago. My hair was rather long for boys hair and hung low over my eyes. It’s jet black color only made me look emo, even though it was a bull cut, and my pale skin and hazel eyes didn’t help my argument that I wasn’t. Maybe I can look a little better if I start working out, I think to myself, even knowing that my lanky 5’10 build was nowhere near muscular. I was 18 today and I never even had a girlfriend before. Girls definitely don’t find guys like me good looking. Walking downstairs, I take a quick glance around to see if my parents are awake before I step outside and into the rain and storm. The rain on my face is cold and has shivers racking through my body. My pace speeding up until I am at a brisk walk, I finally reach the place I had planned. In the middle of a field stood only an aged willow tee and myself. Quickly climbing into the tree, I try to adjust to the cold and lay back, listening to the sounds of the birds and animals taking shelter with myself. Only minutes after falling asleep in the willow, a large crack awakens me yet again. But this time, much different. The tree is going to break! My mind races and I start to pull myself up as a person on the branch beneath me catches my vision. Even more frightened by the site of this other person, I lose my balance and all too slowly begin too fall. and right before I think am going to go to the hospital, the stranger is catching me in their arms. Recovering from the shock of the fall, I look up to see the face of my saving angel. A boy around my age is cradling me in his arms. His platinum hair is sopping wet from the rain and I don’t know whether to be more surprised y the fact that he is wearing a tank top in the rain, even though he has a jacket around his waist, or the fact that his are muscles were practically Herculean. As if finally realizing my 100 pound body is in his hands, he shakes his head and slowly sets me down, giving me a better angle to look at his slim face, deep brown eyes, and sunken in cheeks. It’s 3am, so how does he not look tired! “Are you okay?” He questions me.  
“I’m fine.” I try to say convincingly. Even shrugging my shoulders to prove a point. Extending me hand I, try my hardest to be confident saying, “Hi. My name is Joshua Hong and I’m a Junior at Highridge. Who might you be?” Hopefully I didn’t sound to pushy asking him.  
“I’m Jeonghan. You really shouldn’t be out here at these unnatural times,” he tells me with a slight grimace. I can feel my heart sinking at the thought of failing to obtain yet another friend. There was never a person who could possibly think of me as normal. As I think to myself of how easily the rain will hide my tears while I walk home, speaking up he says,” I’m sorry for startling you. I’ve recently moved here and will also be attending Highridge for my Senior year.” He smiles at me, showing off his beautiful dimples. I am practically melting just from his hot looks but the smile takes me over.  
Feeling giddy from the thought of having a new friend, and a handsome one at that, I excitedly smile and proclaim,” I am so happy to hear that! If ever you need a friend please let me be one. Although, with your looks and smile, you will undoubtedly have plenty of friends and even a girlfriend in no time.” His happy face almost falls and his face changes as he looks at me. I can feel a blush rise in my cheeks and warming my frigid body. Did I say something wrong? I watch as his face slowly moves closer to mine until I have to lean backwards to keep our faces from colliding.  
I feel his lips brush my ear as he whispers to me,” I’d be happy to have you. I’ll be trusting you from now on.” His voice sends shivers down my spine, and because of the close proximity, I knew he felt it too, and as he pulled away from me, my mind goes blank and I instinctively reach for his hand. He pulls back even more before I can reach him and I finally realize my stupid mistake. I pull back my outstretched hand as he takes of his jacket. He places it on me thin build and it practically engulfs me. His jacket smells like evergreens and vanilla, a strange scent I had never smelled, but love more than anything. “You should go home know, it’s too cold for kids like you Joshua” he says as I meet his eyes. The dark brown completely engulfs me and I nod my head in agreement.  
Hopefully I will see Jeonghan again, I think as I trudge my way through the cold and back to my room, finding myself in the most peaceful sleep I have had in years. Until the clock doesn’t ring.


End file.
